User talk:Appledash
Huh, dunno what to call this.}} Dunno what to call this.}} thank you Thank you! It's great being a warrior of the project I love. Sure i'll chat. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 21:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, of course I forgive you Iceh :D --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you! Well, I gotta go know, but I'll be back later today I promise :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Yay! My favorite character!!!! Yay! Thanks, Icy! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Frostfur I had her reserved from January 23. who else would it be? Why do you want to do her?--'Nightshine' ★ 02:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry..but I want to do her.--'Nightshine' ★ 19:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?--'Nightshine' ★ 22:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I forgive you.--'Nightshine' ★ 22:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) sure sure, I switched him to sparrowpeltMINNOWCLAW 02:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Siggy Yeah, it's okay, as long as it doesn't say "Taste the Rainbow". :P insanTA RAINBOWeular 16:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Archive My talk page needs archiving again, could you? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) All of it would be nice. :) See u l8r! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yay! Yep I did. It was kind of hard to do though. Sure you can make me one! Name: Mallowfoot Shorthair Gender: Tom Position: Warrior Eyes: Green Pelt: Pale brown Markings: White paws, belly, muzzle and tipped tail--'Nightshine' ★ 02:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) heyy Heyy, Icy, I'm actually on:) Hey, I found a new website you may like its called http://www.warriorswish.net/forum2/ and its really fun! Come check it out! I'm Moonshadow:) on there! Hope to see u there! ♥ Moony4u!! ♥ I'm Not Fat, I'm Fluffy!! 21:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) U are!!! What's your name on there? I'll add u as a friend...:) ♥ Moony4u!! ♥ I'm Not Fat, I'm Fluffy!! 21:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) PS-I'm going to check out the site you wanting me to go on right now!!:P Wat u get for XMAS? I got a laptop(yay!!) and a wii and other stuff:P btw, I got caught online midnight on a school night, so I was grounded :( But know I'm back:P! Are u in DoveClan or FinchClan? ♥ Moony4u!! ♥ I'm Not Fat, I'm Fluffy!! 21:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Kay, I joined:P How long will it update? ♥ Moony4u!! ♥ I'm Not Fat, I'm Fluffy!! 21:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You left me alone on Feathers! Wetty What do you mean they only had 31 flavors?! 21:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Na, I'd rather have you call me Silverthistle (I like it much ''more). Make whatever ya like, check out the cats on my talk page and that might give ya some ideas k? I know this came out of no where, but I am in fact a girl. Silverthistle 21:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mallowfoot Thanks! :D--'Nightshine' ♥ 02:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Thanks for adding me! =3 So, how's life going for you? ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 17:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) WEB NOTE Whats the link to fireclans channel again? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]] 23:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I think I could archive it on my own....but would you mind giving me a quick tutorial (I don't want to mess up!) MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 00:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Day Happy Valentines Day!--'''Nightshine ♥ 01:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentine's Day ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 01:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Iceh :) But isn't Valentine's day not for another... 9 days? XD Nice to get into the spirit though. insanTA RAINBOWeular 01:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!! Thanks Icestorm! Happy Valentines Day!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valetine's Day! happy Valentine's day! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 23:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines Icey! ßąէ ïиց 02:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY VANLINTINES!! HAPPY VALINTINES!!! EcHoPaW 14:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) After Sunset: We Need to Talk thumb|394px|left♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Web Site We need to work on our website soon, because I have set the un-veiling date to be March. 1st. We have a very small window of time to talk about what will be added to it, and we still have eto edit the already made pages, and we need to create more articals. Can you go on our IRC channel so we can talk about adding things to the site, and work on it tomarro? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 23:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Advice Hey Icestorm! I need your advice about something. On my favorite couples list, I'm starting to wonder if I should change the format. Do you think I should keep it like it is, or have it full size like this (Below) with a comment attatched? Big Realization ...We joined the wiki within a day of each other...I think...HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 02:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) It is like, really cool! :) HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 02:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Chara art? *Iggy *Tom *Loner *Longhair? *Pale Silver *Light ginger flecks. a white tail tip, and brown paws. *Blue Thanks in advance. isнιηε 02:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Thanks! It's so awesome. isнιηε 13:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) World How do you fill in a picture for project world? Cuz I made a article on the gorrge and it need a pic. thanks.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: See here, here and this. There's more, too. Other users don't seem to mind! Batwing ♥ 19:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) |} Ok K, I'll be there in a minute [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 00:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Olympics!!! Happy Olympics!!!! Yes I just had to be different... Yeah...HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 02:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanx! XD! Thanx for signing my user page! Pls call me Fawny! Fawnstorm 17:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Olympics! Happy olympics! Horray for the awesome ice skating race! HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 00:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes! Of course you can :) Here - Name: Cloudfire Rank: Warrior Pelt: Short Description: Small white she-cat with dark ginger patches and bright green eyes Thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You should be proud of her, she's really nice! I've only got two things, 1) Could you make the patches darker? And 2) Add one more biggish patch to her back. Thanks Icestorm! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I figured out how to work GIMP -blows noisemaker- so can I make you a charart? Batwing ♥ 02:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ta-da! Tell me if there's anything wrong with her. (: Batwing ♥ 02:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Er, I can re-do her, but I kind of already blurred the white too much to smudge it. Should I re-do her? Batwing ♥ 15:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! Thanks for the offer Icestorm, but I'm an apprentice of PCA and already know how to make chararts. Thanks, though. And plz make sure to participate in "Beewing's Valentine's Day Warrior Name Contest" (more details on my talk page).[[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 02:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sure :) Name: Creampaw Rank: Apprentice Pelt: Long Description: Long haired cream colored she-cat with green eyes and white paws Thanks! Oh and also, (sorry if I'm being annoying) could you blur the shading and patches on Cloudfire? Thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Ideas Thanks! But Hollyleaf already has a kit image and Spottedlead (A) is reserved. I think I might do Longtail(W)--'Nightshine' ♥ 02:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how I could teach you but it's worth a shot--'Nightshine' ♥ 02:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So do you want to do a warrior, queen, apprentice etc.?--'Nightshine' ♥ 03:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! So this is what you do: 1. Fill in the blank with light grey 2. Use a darker grey to draw a bunch of stripes going up and down the cat--'Nightshine' ♥ 22:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took so long. Well here is my version--'Nightshine' ♥ 01:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentines! Happy Valentines Day! --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Icey if you want to chat with me go to the irc and type in #wikia-thunderclan'scamp ok Echo Rocks! My Talk! 16:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pixlr Hmmmm, well there are two things you could do. One, would be to lighten the shading more. (But that might not work very well) Or you could ask someone who has gimp or photoshop to pull the image up on their computer and blur the shading there--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 21:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nominations You can nominate at any time really. If you do plan on doing so then just make sure that person is really worthy of the status, not just have great art. That may sound unfair, but all our users have, or are learning to have, great art and I don't think giving someone a higher status than another purely on that reason sends out a very good message. Anyway, ignore my ramblings (well, don't...) and yes, of course. ✐SaNdY 19:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gimp Sure. (: Basic Tools Fill Tool - fill the selected area with a color or pattern. Looks like a paint bucket. Pencil Tool - hard edge painting using a brush. Looks like a pencil. Paintbrush Tool - paint smooth strokes using a brush. Looks like a paintbrush. Dodge/Burn Tool - use for shading/highlights. Looks like a black ball on a stick. Blur Tool - blur the selected area. Looks like a tear. Smudge Brush - smudge selectivly using a brush. Looks like a hand. Shading A Cat I use layers. I'll teach you how to use them, too, because it makes it 100x easier. :D 1. Open your image. 2. Open the layer menu (it should already be open) and make a copy of the first layer. 3. Select the top layer, and where it says "mode", set it to "multiply". 4. Select the bottom layer, and check the box next to the checkered gray&white box. 5. Using a large brush (not bucket, I suggest paintbrush) paint in the cat. Don't worry about coloring in the eyes, or if you are making a medicine cat, the herbs. 6. Shade as you would normally with the burn tool. Don't blur it, but get the dodge tool and circle in the highlights. (For an example of what the shading should look like, go to Darkhallow's user page.) 7. Select the blur tool. Set strength to 100 (it should be on 50) and BLUR! Don't worry about the lineart, it won't blur, thanks to layers. (: 8. Go back and color the eye. You might need to change what layer you are coloring to get it filled in properly. 9. Add ear pink, and blur it. I suggest turning the blur tool back down to 50 for it. 10. Your GIMP charart is done. (: Save it in a GIF format so the layers won't get messed up. Let me know if there's anything you still have questions about. (: ♪ Ba ♫ 20:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC)